Dark King Zylpheeza
is the demon of Aerial Calamity, is Grand Witch Grandiene's second born child and leader of the Psyma Family with the title of Dark King. Though he hates humans, Zylpheeza is deeply loving to his siblings and mother. He was admired by Beast Baron Cobolda and Evil Spirit Princess Denus. After being man-handled by the GoGoFive, Zylpheeza went on a personal war with them. After Chimera's defeat he fought them as a giant and then overpowered Grand Liner and Liner Boy, by withstanding their attacks and then disabled Liner Boy, while using the power of his life energy to critically damage Grand Liner. Once Mondo Tatsumi and Kyoko completed the adjustments on Victory Robo, it was sent where Zylpheeza overpowers it as well after withstanding Victory Prominence. Once the GoGoFive learn about the new upgrade they reactive Liner Boy and then form the newly created Max Victory Robo. With it's ability to absorb his life force attack, the energy absorbed by the Max Victory Robo was used to finish Zylpheeza off with the Max Nova attack, resulting in his death. After a few attempts, Zylpheeza was resurrected, at the cost of Denus's life. He soon learned the truth of his mother, after killing his younger brother Cobolda, under the influence of her. He was then killed when his mother used him to start a great fire in an attempt to kill the GoGoFive (minus GoRed). Before he died he convinced GoRed to go after Grandiene instead of helping his siblings as it was the only way to stop the fire, then thanked him solemnly for having good ties with his own family. He was revived again, but this time his personality was suppressed where as a result parts of him have turned black, including his eyes and he used against the GoGoFive again. After hearing the words of Nagare Tatsumi and Shou Tatsumi, Zylpheeza awakens, just to be killed by his youngest brother Dragon Dark King Salamandes and revived as a puppet. Though he regained himself, Zylpheeza was possessed by Grandiene's spirit and had to be killed upon his true form , with the Max Victory Robo Sigma Project. Zylpheeza's Psyma Beasts *Tornedeus (2) (First Psyma Beast) *Raima (8) *Chanbaano (10 & 42) *Cyber Gildo (14, 42 & 43) *Garaga (16) *Spiderus (18, 42 & 43) *Hades Demon Warriors/Chimera (19-22) *Zoodo *Jiin *Guuru *Halleluyan (25, 42 & 43) *Garubaria (37) (Final Psyma Beast) Portrayal Dark King Zylpheeza is voiced by Daiki Nakamura (中村大樹, Nakamura Daiki). His suit actor is Seiji Takaiwa (高岩成二, Takaiwa Seiji), who also portrayed GoRed and his brother Salamandes and Yasuhiko Imai (今井靖彦, Imai Yasuhiko). Gallery Diabolico 49.jpg|Zylpheeza under Gradinede's control Zylpheezaconcept.png|concep art Zylpheeza2concept.png|concept art Note *Zylpheeza's motif is the one of a Sylphid, which is also the etimology of his name. *Zylpheeza's voice actor also voiced Jason Lee Scott, the original Red Ranger in the Japanese dubs of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers and Power Rangers Zeo. See Also Category:Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive Category:Sentai Villains Category:Psyma Family Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Generals Category:Sentai Villains Who Became Good Category:Sentai Arc Bosses